videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mermaid Melody Puzzle Challenge
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Nintendo |platforms = Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Puzzle |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E10+ for Everyone 10+ |media = }} Mermaid Melody Puzzle Challenge (also known as Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Puzzle Challenge) is a puzzle game featuring characters from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch developed by Azumanga Interactive, published by Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Nintendo for the Bandai PocketTurbo. The game is a reskin of Pokemon Puzzle Challenge for the Game Boy Color. Gameplay See Puzzle League (series) Gameplay The game features Mermaid Melody characters in a version of Panel de Pon. Panel de Pon featured unique characters for both player-characters and opponents; similarly, the main characters of Mermaid Melody such as Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hosho, Rina Toin, Caren, and Noel appear as playable heroes. while Gakuto's Servants, Mikeru's Servants, and Michal Amagi appear as opponents. The goal is to rescue the other mermaids from the villians by battling them in order to unlock the mermaids from their captivity and to play as; if one manages to achieve a certain prerequisite. Players attempt to meet a goal, achieve a high score, or outlast opponents by preventing blocks from reaching the top of the player's playfield. The game has three modes of play — single player, multi player, and training modes. There are also several other sub-modes: Marathon, Challenge, Time Zone, LineClear, Puzzle, and Garbage!. Marathon involves playing infinitely until players lose; Challenge is a versus computer or another player, involving forming combos to force the opposition to lose, though unlike other versions of the game, only the player's puzzle is visible, the opponent's replaced with a block meter (HP meter in 1P Challenge) indicating how close they are to losing; Time Zone involves forming a high enough score in a certain amount of time; LineClear involves clearing levels by reaching a certain number of lines; Puzzle involves clearing a select number of blocks in a certain number of turns; and Garbage! is similarly to Marathon in being infinite, except garbage blocks fall on players' field, making it more difficult. With the exception of Puzzle, reaching the top in any of these modes results in the mode ending. The gameplay is largely the same as in other games in the Puzzle League series; players control a two square long cursor that can swap or move blocks around the field. The objective is to clear blocks in at least three block clears or more, while players are encouraged to combo and/or chain. Combos are performed by clearing more than three blocks, and chains are performed when falling blocks from one clear cause another set of blocks to clear. In certain modes, combo and/or chain clears will cause objects called garbage blocks to fall on enemies' areas with intent of forcing them to reach the top, thereby ending the round in players' favour. Unlike its counterparts on other platforms, it uses a 6x9 puzzle grid which is smaller in size. Playable Characters There are 9 playable characters: *Lucia Nanami *Hanon Hosho *Rina Toin *Nikora Nanami (Unlockable) *Caren (Unlockable) *Seira (Unlockable) *Sara (Unlockable) *Coco (Unlockable) *Noel (Unlockable) Story Mode Stages There are 12 stages in story mode (with one hidden stage that can only be accessed if you beat the first 12 stages without loosing): *Lev. 1: Michal Amagi *Lev. 2: Izuru *Lev. 3: Eriru *Lev. 4: Maria *Lev. 5: Yuri *Lev. 6: Mimi *Lev. 7: Sheshe *Lev. 8: Gaito *Lev. 9: Fuku *Lev. 10: Alala *Lev. 11: Lanhua *Lev. 12: Lady Bat *Lev. 13: Michel (Hidden) Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:2009 video games Category:Anime